


they are blue when skies are grey

by kinkykenjirou



Series: you're the love of my life [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, M/M, Next Generation, Post-Canon, Reunions, second-gen captains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkykenjirou/pseuds/kinkykenjirou
Summary: Akaashi and Futakuchi spent their childhood together until Futakuchi needed to move away from Fukuoka. After 7 years, they see each other again and as they relived the memories of their childhood days, Akaashi was glad to have his best friend back, and maybe have something more.





	they are blue when skies are grey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aki_teru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_teru/gifts).



> hi! i'm here again lolol. so i stumbled upon this rarepair and i got hooked instantly that i spent the time im not crying over semishira crying over akafuta. i just love them they make my heart soft uwu.
> 
> this is a sequel of the semishira story "it was cold, but it got warm" and i'm turning it into a series/collection along with a few more stories of our next-gen babies.
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoy this!! i'll be updating the sugar daddy au by next week maybe so i hope you stay tuned with that as well!!
> 
> to ao3 user Aki_teru, this is for you. thank you for introducing me to AkaFuta my life had never been better.

_“Keiji!” Akaashi turned and saw the boy running towards him, holding a ball in his hand and grinning widely, “Toss to me!”_

_“It’s time to go home.” Akaashi stated, looking around and seeing that their other teammates are packing up already and heading to their club room to get changed._

_“Please Keiji. Just five tosses!”_

_“That’s a lot. Only one.”_

_“Four.”_

_“Two.”_

_“Three. Pleaaaseee.”_

_Keiji sighed, “Fine.”_

_He was met with a bright grin and he can’t find it in himself to regret tossing to him for more than three times as negotiated._

_*****_

 

The whistle blew and Akaashi leaned forward on his knees, breathing heavily. He wiped the sweat on his forehead with the front of his shirt and stood up straight, heading over to the huddle of his teammates as they bowed to the opposite team to thank them for the good practice match.

“Hey, Akaashi. Do you want to grab dinner?” Ennoshita asked as he approached the other captain. Fukurodani, with Akaashi as the new captain, went over to Miyagi to have a practice match with Karasuno as they had arranged a few weeks prior. Being new captains, they have gotten closer as they were the ones in charge to coordinate their practice matches and training camps now that their old captains are gone.

“Sure. How about the others?” Akaashi asked, looking over to Karasuno’s other members who were actively conversing with his members. Tsukishima glanced his way and they shared a nod of acknowledgment. He had always been friendly towards the blonde and he quite liked him seeing as he practiced with him the year before. He was glad that despite Kuroo and Bokuto graduating from their respective teams, Tsukishima still sought him out to practice during their training camps, sometimes with Lev and Hinata, sometimes just the two of them.

“Tanaka and the others are taking them out. I have a different plan for the night. I promised the captains from the other teams that I would be having dinner with them tonight and that I would be bringing you along.” Ennoshita said, making Akaashi raise an inquisitive brow, “Other Miyagi captains? You’re friends with them?”

“Unfortunately.” Ennoshita sighed exasperatedly, like he was tired of the world in general. “Let’s go get changed and meet here after then we’ll leave.”

Akaashi changed into his jogging pants and t-shirt, foregoing his jacket because it was a little warm as summer is starting to settle. He met Ennoshita by the doors of the gym of Karasuno and they both bid goodbyes to their teammates as they walked towards the ramen shop where Ennoshita would be meeting up with the other captains.

“Yahaba, the captain of Aoba Johsai, gathered all of us together.” Ennoshita told him. “He said he wanted to arrange practice matches between our teams. I don’t know how he got hold of our numbers and e-mails. At this point, I don’t want to know anymore.” Akaashi huffed out a laugh at the exhausted tone of Ennoshita’s voice.

They reached the ramen shop and outside stood three boys in different volleyball uniforms. Two were conversing lightly while the other one was wearing a barely noticeable frown on his face. Ennoshita called out to them and three heads turned to look and wave at them. Ennoshita gestured for them to go inside and once they settled on the table, introductions were made.

“This is Yahaba Shigeru, the one I told you about. Seijoh’s captain.” Ennoshita said as he gestured to the silver-haired boy beside him. Akaashi smiled at him and shook his offered hand, “I’ve heard of you from Oikawa-san.”

“You know him?” Yahaba asked.

“Yeah. He’s quite well-known, and he tags along sometimes when Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san visit me.”

The next one who was introduced was Terushima Yuuji, who was sitting on Yahaba’s other side. The boy was a big ball of energy, Akaashi noticed, and he had a tongue piercing.

“This is so cool. I’m now friends with a Tokyo dude!” He said excitedly, and he somehow reminded Akaashi of Bokuto. He might tell his senpai about him when they talked again.

The last one introduced was Shirabu Kenjirou, whom Akaashi had known from his first year days.

“Shiratorizawa faced Fukurodani in the first round during the Nationals when we were in our first year.” Shirabu explained and turned to Akaashi to nod as a greeting, “How are you, Akaashi-san?”

“I’m fine. We’ve been speeding up everyone on drills since only two of us regulars were left after the past third years graduated.” Akaashi answered and they all settled on talks regarding their third year and captaincy in their volleyball teams.

“By the way, where’s Futa?” Ennoshita asked. Terushima perked up and answered, “He said he would be a little late. He was on his way when he texted me ten minutes ago, any second he might—ah, there he is!” Terushima raised his arm and waved and Akaashi and Shirabu turned to see a tall brunet walking towards them.

Akaashi’s eyes widened in recognition when he saw the said brunet who was grinning widely as he stood by their table. “Yo. Sorry for being late. Moniwa-san and the others showed up at practice and everyone messed around for quite a bit before packing up.”

Yahaba snorted, “You just enjoyed pissing off Kamasaki-san.”

“True that.”

“Sit down, Futakuchi.” Ennoshita said and gestured to the empty chair in-front of him which is beside Akaashi, who remained silent and sat there unblinking as he processed the information in his head. Shirabu spared him a worrying glance and he just shook his head to reassure the other that he was fine.

“By the way, bro. Meet Akaashi Keiji! The captain of Fukurodani from Tokyo!” Terushima introduced him and Akaashi slowly turned to look at Futakuchi who was now looking at him with wide eyes. “Akaashi Keiji? As in Akaashi Keiji from Fukuoka? That Akaashi Keiji?!”

Akaashi gulped and nodded, making a familiar bright grin paint its way to Futakuchi’s face, “Dude! It’s been 7 years!” He exclaimed, sitting down and immediately hugging Akaashi, who was taken by surprise. He raised his hands shakily and patted Futakuchi on the back, “Yeah.”

They separated when they heard Yahaba cough and they both turned to look at him, “You two know each other?”

“Yeah! We were like childhood best friends before I transferred here to Miyagi.” Futakuchi said, flagging down a waitress to say his order.

“You said something about Fukuoka. I thought you’re from Tokyo, Akaashi?” Terushima inquired.

“Fukuoka is my hometown and I spent my childhood there until I turned 14 when my family and I had to transfer to Tokyo due to my mother’s work relocation.” Akaashi explained.

Their orders came and the conversation died down from there as they ate their dinner in silence, with an occasional pinging of the phone from either Yahaba or Shirabu.

Once they finished dinner, Terushima brought up the topic of a joint training camp before the Spring High, to which everyone agreed to ask their own coaches about it. Ennoshita and Akaashi had no problems saying yes, even told them that they would also be inviting Nekoma and maybe even Itachiyama.

By the time they all decided to go home, which was prompted by Shirabu saying that he would be going on ahead because he had a “Skype date with your favorite senpai, Shirabooboo?” according to Yahaba, Terushima was already vibrating with excitement, wishing that their proposal for a joint training camp would be approved by their coaches.

“Hey.” Futakuchi nudged him, “Do you want to hang out?”

Akaashi just blinked at him.

“I mean, it’s kinda late so I understand if you want to say no. But, if you want, in the future, maybe we could.” Futakuchi rambled making Akaashi laugh.

“I’d love to. We won’t be leaving until tomorrow afternoon. I’m sure I could leave my team to my vice captain for the night.” Akaashi said.

They walked back together to Futakuchi’s house after bidding their goodbyes to the other captains, with Futakuchi promising Ennoshita that he would be walking Akaashi back to Karasuno before their practice starts tomorrow.

“I’m sure mom would love to see you again after seven years.” Futakuchi said, placing his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

“I’d like to see her again as well. Does she still cook takoyaki every weekend?”

Futakuchi snorted, “She does. Apparently, it’s become a tradition already and she’s used to doing it. She was hoping you could visit, you know? So that she could cook for you again because she loved doing so.”

“Well, I missed her cooking. It had always been the best.”

Futakuchi hummed, “You never wrote again after we turned 14, you know.” His voice was quiet. Akaashi turned to look at him. Futakuchi was just looking straight ahead as they walked side by side.

“The transfer was so sudden and I was supposed to write once we reached Tokyo but I lost your new address in the move.” Akaashi answered. “I went up to Miyagi though during our first year, but I didn’t know where to find you so I just sort of stayed in a coffee shop hoping that you’d walk in.”

“To think that we would see each other again through Ennoshita.” Futakuchi murmured, and this time there is a slight smile on his face.

 

When Akaashi walked through the front door of Futakuchi’s house and the latter announced that he was there, thumps of foot were heard and suddenly there were two more bodies crowding the entryway.

“Keiji-kun?!” Futakuchi’s little sister exclaimed, her eyes widened in disbelief and glee. Akaashi offered a smile and a small wave, “Hello, Kanae. It’s been a while.”

“No shit!” Kanae immediately approached Keiji and hugged him tight, Futakuchi’s mother soon joining the pair. Futakuchi stood by the side as the two girls tackled Akaashi and he huffed. “You’re going to suffocate him with how tight you’re hugging him.”

“Shut up, Kenji. We missed Keiji-kun so much.” Futakuchi-san said and stepped back as he held Akaashi in arm’s length. “How have you been dear?”

Akaashi was supposed to answer when Futakuchi cut him off, saying that they move to the living room so that they would all be comfortable as they conversed for the night.

Futakuchi walked to the kitchen after he put down his bag by the couch where Kanae and his mother pulled Akaashi onto and started bombarding him with questions on how he was doing and why he suddenly stopped writing three years ago.

Futakuchi returned holding a tray with four cups on top of it and handed each to them. When Akaashi saw the marshmallows floating in his cup of hot chocolate, he let a fond smile show, remembering the old times when Futakuchi-san would always make them when he sleeps over at their house.

“Oniichan was always the first one at the door whenever the mailman would come to deliver our letters.” Kanae said before taking a sip from her cup, chocolate now lining the top of her lips, “I think he even camped on the lawn when he was 13 just because he was waiting for yours to arrive.”

“I did NOT.” Futakuchi said.

“You did. Right mom?”

Futakuchi-san nodded, “He did. With the tent and everything. He even borrowed it from our neighbor and his junior high classmate, Yuuji.”

“Yuuji? Terushima?” Akaashi asked.

“Yes. You know him?”

“I do. I just met him a while ago. I was in Miyagi for a joint practice with Karasuno and their captain, Ennoshita-san, invited me to come have dinner with them because the other captains told him to bring me over.”

“It was how we saw each other again.” Futakuchi said, grinning. “I never even knew you were one of the Tokyo dudes that Ennoshita kept mentioning about.”

“Well, now that Keiji knows your captain friends, someone would help Chikara-kun with handling all of your troublesome asses.”

“We are NOT troublesome, mom.”

“Futakuchi Kenji, the last time all of you hung out at Shigeru-kun’s house, his mom was almost crying as she relayed the disaster that happened in her kitchen just because you and Yuuji put something in the oven that shouldn’t even be there, and Shigeru and Kenjirou wouldn’t stop arguing that they started throwing food at each other and Chikara just looked so traumatized.”

Akaashi just blinked in horror and amusement when Futakuchi-san relayed the details of said “hang-out” session that made Futakuchi blush from embarrassment.

“I don’t know whether to be afraid or amused.” Akaashi commented.

“You’ll get use to it, Keiji-kun. Especially if you’re going to hang out with these idiots often. They even have a group chat. Can you imagine all the mess that’s going on in there?!”

Akaashi nodded, “I can imagine, yes.”

Futakuchi perked up, his pout disappearing and pulled out his phone from his pocket, “I’m telling Ennoshita to add you.”

“For the love of everything that is holy, Kenji, no.” Futakuchi-san sighed exasperatedly, but Futakuchi just ignored him. Seconds later, Akaashi felt his phone vibrate and he pulled it out as well.

 

**_ennoshit added you to the group chat: “shiratorizawa is the best: suck it up losers”_ **

**_futacchi: meet our owl boi_ **

**_ennoshit: welcome to hell, akaashi_ **

**_shirabutt: akaashi-san, please leave while you still have the chance to save yourself from this sorry excuse of a group chat_ **

**_teruBOI: okay, ROOD_ **

**_shitgeru: you secretly love us, shirabu. Don’t deny it~_ **

“Too late, mom.” Futakuchi even put his tongue out like a five-year-old.

Futakuchi-san just let out another sigh and stood up, gathering their now empty mugs to wash them.

“Are you staying over, Keiji?” She asked.

Akaashi looked over to Futakuchi, who was busy typing on his phone before answering, “Um, I only have my volleyball clothes with me. My overnight bag is in our ryokan.”

“I’ll lend you some of mine. I’m sure they’ll fit.” Futakuchi answered from beside him.

“There you go. I’ll take your volleyball clothes and put them in the laundry so you could wear them tomorrow. You have practice right?”

Akaashi nodded and took his clothes out of his bag, muttering his thanks as he handed them to Kanae who volunteered to do start the laundry as Futakuchi-san washed the mugs.

Futakuchi stood up and took his bag, “Let’s go so you could take a bath and rest. Kanae would surely be going up later to talk with you more.”

Akaashi nodded and stood up, following Futakuchi across the living room and up the stairs towards the brunet’s bedroom.

Akaashi looked around and saw the mess that was Futakuchi’s bedroom, though it is relatively a little bit cleaner as compared to when they were still younger.

“You could place your bag beside the study table,” Futakuchi said as he rummaged around in his cabinet, taking out a t-shirt and a pair of shorts and handing it to Akaashi once the setter placed his bag down.

“The bathroom is the last door on the hallway. Just leave your clothes on the floor and I’d bring them to mom after I take my turn.”

Akaashi took his bath and neatly left his clothes by the floor as Futakuchi told him.

He returned to the brunet’s bedroom after and was met with a pillow to the face. He looked at the perpetrators with an unamused expression and saw Kanae pointing at her older brother who just smiled at him innocently.

Akaashi just sighed, and told Futakuchi that it’s his turn to use the bathroom and the brunet immediately stood up but not before pushing his sister off the bed and then proceeding to run out of the room with a laugh.

“Asshole!” Kanae shouted. Akaashi just laughed at the siblings’ antics and Kanae pouted at him. He walked towards her and helped her up and they sat together on Futakuchi’s bed.

“Braid my hair, Keiji!” She asked excitedly and Akaashi can’t find it in himself to deny her of the request.

Kanae turned her back to him and Akaashi adjusted himself to a comfortable position before combing his fingers through the long, chocolate brown hair, gathering the strands and starting to braid them.

They used to do this when they were younger, back in the days when they still lived in Fukuoka. One morning, Kanae refused to go to school because her mother wasn’t around to tie her hair due to a night-shift in the office, and Futakuchi doesn’t know how and what to do so he ended up calling Akaashi over. Unfortunately, Akaashi doesn’t know how to do it either, seeing as he is an only child in the family, but was able to salvage the situation by using her ribbon hairclip for her bangs.

After that incident, Akaashi then studied how to braid hair in different styles and he’s been doing it for Kanae ever since.

It bled into their routine that during sleep-overs, he would be braiding Kanae’s hair as the younger would tell him random stories.

Kanae and her brother always have so much to tell and their loud presence have stitched itself in the quiet of Akaashi’s life that when they left, everything suddenly felt hollow and empty.

He was just glad he got to do this again, his fingers gliding through the familiar motions of weaving the strands around each other.

Kanae was telling him the story of a couple in her school when Futakuchi came back inside the bed room, towel-drying his hair.

“It’s your turn, Kanae. And mom told you to go to bed early seeing as she always has a hard time in the morning waking you up.”

Kanae whined, “But I’m still telling Keiji this amusing story.”

“You can tell Keiji in the morning or in another day. It’s time to rest.”

Kanae just pouted.

“I could give you my e-mail and number so that you could call or text me anytime.” Akaashi told her.

“Can we do a video call while you’re in Tokyo?!” Kanae asked excitedly, her brown eyes shining with glee.

“Yes we can.” Akaashi smiled at her gently, untangling and smoothing down her hair.

Kanae cheered and jumped off the bed, bidding them goodnights and promising to see them in the morning, before disappearing out of the room.

Futakuchi just shook his head fondly, before moving to drape his towel on the back of a chair and sliding in next to Akaashi on the bed.

“You were always so good with her.” Futakuchi said with a gentle and fond smile.

“Well, I’ve always wanted to have a little sister.” Akaashi replied.

Futakuchi leaned against the headboard and Akaashi followed suit, draping the comforter over their legs.

They spent the rest of the night conversing quietly in the comfort of Futakuchi’s bedroom, reminiscing all the memories of their childhood, eyes glistening with tears and stomach aching from too much laughter. Futakuchi-san even had to knock on the door one time to tell them to keep it down because it’s getting late already.

At 1:30 AM, Futakuchi yawned and Akaashi saw his eyes drooping.

“We should sleep. We both have morning practice tomorrow.”

“Hmm, we should.”

Futakuchi turned the night light off and they both slid down the bed until their heads hit the pillow.

“Keiji..” Futakuchi called, his voice laced with sleepiness.

“Hmm?”

“I really missed you.”

He turned his head to look at Futakuchi and was met with the boy lying on his side, sleepy gaze regarding him fondly.

Akaashi smiled and turned to lie down on his side as well so that they would be facing each other.

“I missed you too.” _So much,_ Akaashi wanted to say.

Futakuchi smiled, “I’m really, really glad you’re here.”

He closed his eyes and his hand found Akaashi’s, linking their pinky fingers together like they always did when they were younger, slipping into each other’s bedroom in the night just so they could sleep beside each other.

Akaashi felt the fondness squeezing his heart.

“I’m glad, too.”

 

The next morning, they were woken up by Futakuchi’s alarm.

Futakuchi volunteered to be the first one to take a bath and Akaashi used the few extra minutes to get in some more sleep before Futakuchi woke him up for his turn.

When he went down to the dining room after taking a bath and getting dressed, Kanae, Futakuchi and their mother were already sitting around the table and waiting for him.

He took the seat beside Futakuchi and they said their thanks before eating their breakfast.

Akaashi bid his goodbyes after, making sure to give Kanae, and also Futakuchi of course because he didn’t want to lose contact with his best friend once again, his e-mail and phone number, promising to keep in touch and visit once again.

They were quiet as they walked back to Karasuno and Futakuchi was clinging on the hem of the jacket he let Akaashi borrow.

Futakuchi had always been clingy in the mornings and he would always hold on to Akaashi whenever they would walk together to school. Akaashi always thought it was just the sleepiness of waking up too early in the morning but it was just purely Futakuchi, because even if he woke up with an energy that Akaashi thinks is illegal to have in the morning, Futakuchi would still cling to him. Akaashi is glad to know that now that they’re 18, that part of him didn’t change at all.

Squeaks of rubber against the gym floors were heard as they neared the volleyball gym of Karasuno high school.

“Well, this is me.” Akaashi said as they stood by the door.

“Oh, before I forget.” He reached into his bag and brought out a green rectangular box. He handed it to Futakuchi who looked at it confusedly.

He opened it and his eyes widened at the multitude of letters he found inside, all stamped and all with his name on it, the address blank.

“I said I stopped sending the letters. I never said I stopped writing them.”

Akaashi only had his phone when he started high school, but even then, he never neglected writing letters to Futakuchi despite not being able to send them. He kept them all in a box, all the letters that contain words he wished to say, thoughts he wished to share, emotions he wished to make him feel. He brings that box with him always, tucked carefully in his bag, in the hopes that he could see Futakuchi and give it to him once he does. He made sure to bring it with him when they went to Miyagi, hoping to run by Futakuchi while they were in the area, and he had never been happier that he always brings it with him.

Futakuchi laughed under his breath, looking up to Akaashi, his brown eyes holding so much emotions that it made Akaashi flush under the intensity of his gaze.

“You’re wonderful, Keiji.” He said it with a voice so soft like a whisper, as if it’s a secret that he wanted only Akaashi to know.

“Call me after practice?” Futakuchi asked. Akaashi nodded with a smile before turning to enter the gym but was stopped in his tracks when Futakuchi reached out to hold his arm.

“Keiji.” He turned around and his eyes widened when Futakuchi’s lips landed on the side of his mouth, pressing a soft kiss, before pulling back and turning to walk away.

Akaashi just stood there, his hand coming up to touch the area where Futakuchi’s lips were, the skin tingling with the feel of those soft lips on his.

He whipped out his phone and immediately typed out a message to Futakuchi.

 

**_To: Kenji_ **

**_It’s rude to walk away without saying anything after kissing people you know._ **

 

The reply came instantly.

 

**_From: Kenji_ **

**_I’m sorry. I guess I was just afraid of how you might react._ **

****

**_To: Kenji_ **

**_You’re forgiven, but you have to make up for it._ **

****

**_From: Kenji_ **

**_?? What do you mean_ **

****

**_To: Kenji_ **

**_I want a re-do of that kiss. It didn’t quite landed on my lips, you know. You’re aim sucks._ **

****

**_From: Kenji_ **

**_Well, I guess I’ll have to do better then._ **

****

**_To: Kenji_ **

**_You better. Come see me before we leave for Tokyo?_ **

 

**_From: Kenji_ **

**_I’ll be there._ **

 

Akaashi smiled at the reply and turned to enter the gym, feeling unusually pumped up and happy for the rest of the day until he saw Futakuchi again, who was waiting for him by the school gates.

Akaashi ran towards him and Futakuchi immediately gathered him in his arms. They looked at each other for a while before leaning closely, lips meeting one another in a soft kiss.

He could hear the cheer of his team and Karasuno as well, but it was almost drowned out by the sound of how loud and fast his heart was beating.

The sunset was warm on his back and the light was illuminating Futakuchi’s features and making him look ethereal, like a dream out of a book.

 _But this isn’t a dream,_ Akaashi thought as he held Futakuchi’s face in his hands, _this is real._

Futakuchi pulled him in again for another kiss, all the words and feelings flowing through their lips and Akaashi sighed contentedly, because this right here, with Futakuchi, is home.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for readinggg <3
> 
> twt: @EITADAKIMASU  
> tumblr: kinkykenjirou


End file.
